Roses By the Beach
by Meiko M
Summary: Just a fluffy little one-shot I wrote a while ago and decided to put back up! Kurama, Botan and the gang decide to take a trip to the beach. However, someone has been stalking Botan, and seems to have connections with Kurama. K/B and some Keiko/Yusuke!


AN: So I wrote this.. at the age of 12. I was young, not a very good writer… in other words, cut me some slack if you decide to review, mmkay? I'm a much better writer than I was back then.Still, this is quite a cute, fluffy piece.. and I've decided to just put all the chapters into one document since they're all pre-written anyway. (In other words, though it says "chapter" at regular intervals, this is only a one-shot; I will not be updating.)I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

Roses By The Beach**Chapter One**

_"Let's Take a Trip, Shall we?"_

"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko slapped Yusuke full on the face from another perverted remark.

"Ow! Hey! I was joking! Jeez!" Yusuke rubbed his face tenderly.

Botan, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all sweatdropped. Botan shock her head, "Bad move Yusuke," she muttered to herself.

Botan was wearing a black miniskirt that went about half an inch before her knees and a light pink, V-neck, short sleeved shirt. Hiei was wearing his usual all black, although this time short sleeved, not sleeveless. Yusuke wore black pants, and a dark green tank top. Kuwabara had on jeans and a white tank top. Keiko wore a pretty silver spaghetti-strap and an almost identical skirt to Botan's. Kurama wore black jeans and a white T-shirt.

Kurama, who was sitting close to Botan, heard her. He smiled, "Yusuke can't even last three minutes without pulling something, can he?"

Botan smiled and laughed, "More like one minute, around Keiko that is."

"Are we going to go or not?" Hiei asked for the fifth time, but in a flat tone.

The six of them were planning to go to the beach, as to celebrate the victory of winning the Dark Tournament.

"In a minute. I just need to go make sure all the windows are closed. I don't want Mom forgetting to close them and having the house burnt down again," Yusuke answered. He got up and went to lock and close all the windows in their new house.

"Ok, are you all ready to go? Yusuke said after closing the windows and locking them.

"Yes, and we have been so lets go!" Kuwabara answered a bit irritated.

"Wait! We don't know who's going in who's car!" Botan pointed out.

"Hmm...well, we have my car, and Yusuke's car, and there's six of us. My car only has two seats in it so I and one other can fit into mine, while the rest can fit into Yusuke's five-seated car." Kurama thoughtfully replied before adding, "Botan you can come in my car, Yusuke, you can have Keiko, Hiei and Kuwabara go with you."

"Ok, that sounds fine with me. It'll be a nice break from Botan nagging me about my driving all the time," Yusuke replied.

Botan looked a bit irritated.

They all went outside to the cars where all the luggage and Surfboards were. (AN: Ok, I thought it would be cool to have Yusuke and Kuwabara surf! ) Yusuke placed the surfboards on the top of the car then started putting the luggage into the car. Kurama did the same only no surfboards.

Botan was standing near the street, when she suddenly got a weird feeling like someone was watching her. She shivered and looked around. She saw in the shadows of a house nearby a man watching her. She frowned and moved to Kurama's side and started trying to help him load the luggage into the car. But, was almost immediately stopped with a gentle hand on her arm.

She looked up to see Kurama smiling at her. "I can do it. You shouldn't put anymore strain on your shoulder anyway."

Botan had recently sprained her shoulder from dodging a fireball that an angry demon had thrown at her on their way back from the Dark Tournament. She gave him a cheerful smile and replied, "It's ok, It's healed by now! And plus, I have to help with some of these because-OW!" She winced and held her shoulder gingerly. Her shoulder just throbbed VERY painfully and she dropped the bag she was about to put into the trunk.

"Botan! Are you ok?" Kurama's eyes looked very concerned and he was holding her hand in both of his.

"Ow, yeah, I'll be o-OW!" It throbbed again.

"Here, let me take you inside. I'll give you a drink that will make the throbbing stop and bandage up your shoulder." He said with a reassuring smile.

Botan smiled, "Ok, if you insist." In reality though she was more then happy to have Kurama treat her wounds for her.

"I more than insist. I don't like to see you in pain." Kurama said with a smile. Botan blushed and let him lead her into the house.

"Hey! I thought we were leaving!" Yusuke had seen them stop packing and enter his house.

"Botan's hurt, it'll only take a minute." Kurama replied with one eyebrow raised.

Yusuke looked annoyed but let them go nevertheless, for Keiko shot him a look of death if he were to object. "Stupidbotanstupidgirlsalwaysmuttercryingwhentheybreakanail" he mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately for him, Keiko heard and elbowed him in the arm.

"OW! Hey! What the hell was that for?" Yusuke inquired.

"For being a jerk, what else? Botan's hurt and it's not a broken nail!"

Yusuke just rolled his eyes and started loading again. They were staying at the beach for the whole weekend.

"Ok, let me go make the remedy, you just relax." Kurama said after sitting Botan down.

He's so sweet, he cares for others, even more than he cares for himself, Botan mused. (AN: Points out the Dark Tournament and Kurama's dreadful fight with Touya.)

After a couple of minutes he returned with a smile, holding a cup with some purple colored liquid and a first aid kit. Botan returned the smile and moved over so he could sit next to her. He did and handed her the potion.

"You'll need to drink all of that, so it can work." He said still smiling.

She drank it all and smiled. "Thank you!" She said with a cheery grin. "You're more than welcome. Now let me see your arm." He replied.

He took her arm in his hands and tenderly rolled up her short sleeve and gasped. Her shoulder had ugly bruises covering it almost completely and they were starting to look a bit more yellow than just purple. His eyes were full of concern and worry as he took an Ace-bandage out and very slowly and tenderly wrapped it around her shoulder. When he was finished he pulled down her sleeve again, put his arm around her back, and helped her up.

"Thank you again Kurama. That was very kind of you." She said smiling.

"You're welcome, and be careful not to carry anything really heavy or put any strain on your shoulder. I'll be making you more potion later because it wears off after eight hours." He said with a smile.

She smiled and walked out to the car with Kurama.

When they got outside she shivered. She got that weird feeling again and looked around. In the shadows of the house where he last was standing, the man that was watching her last time was still watching her. She couldn't see him clearly but she knew he was watching her. She frowned and stared at him.

Kurama noticed these things and got concerned. "Are you all right Botan?"

She turned towards him and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, but I think that guy in the shadows of that house over there is watching me," she said and indicated toward the house.

Kurama frowned and looked in the direction. He saw the guy quickly get up and walk away. "Hmmm... It's okay. He's gone now anyway. Come on, lets go, the beach is perfect at this hour." He said and smiled.

Hiei and Kuwabara came from around the house. "Okay, Yusuke, we checked the windows twice and the doors. I think your house is safe from anything." Hiei said with almost a grin.

"Okay, then lets go." He opened the door for Keiko (AN: He may be a little hentai but he's still a gentleman) then went around and went in the driver's seat. Hiei and Kuwabara got in the back.

Kurama went and opened the door for Botan then went around and got into the driver's seat of another car, and started driving.

Kurama looks pretty deep in thought. I wonder if he's okay...Botan thought.

After five minutes he was starting to really freak her out. She laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

Kurama looked around and smiled. "I'm all right Botan, just thinking." She still looked concerned. "I'm fine, really." Suddenly a thought struck him. "Do you want to listen to some music?" He asked with a grin

Botan smiled and nodded with a "Sure!"

He smiled back and reached down for something. He picked up a black, round CD case that had a rose on the cover. "Pick a C.D. out. I'm afraid my car doesn't pick up the radio. The antenna broke a while ago," He said and laughed.

Botan smiled and looked at the C.D.'s, and received a surprise. Most of them were Hard Rock and Heavy Metal bands.

Kurama, sensing her surprise laughed. "Everyone assumes I would like listening to something like Classical or Smooth music rather then Hard Rock and Heavy Metal."

Botan laughed and nodded. "What surprised me wasn't that you like it, but that you like the exact same music as I do!"

Kurama raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Are you serious?" He inquired.

Botan smiled and nodded.

"Who is your favorite band?" He asked.

"I like Metallica. What's yours?" She replied.

Kurama was shocked. "That's my favorite as well," He replied with a smile.

"What's your second favorite?" Botan asked.

"That's Thrice."

"Me too." Botan replied.

Kurama looked ahead as he continued driving with a smile on his face. He just loved her a little bit more now.

When they finally arrived at the beach Kurama got out and went around to open the door for Botan. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were already unloading the luggage from Yusuke's car. Yusuke wouldn't let Keiko help carry anything, much to her demise. Kurama went to the back and started unloading the bags. Botan went around in order to start helping him unloading them but he immediately stopped her and laughed.

"You're not supposed to do anything to strain your shoulder, remember?" he said rather then asked, smiling.

"Oh, I forgot. Thank you Kurama!" She said.

He smiled and replied, "You're more than welcome. I don't want you to get hurt even more." He said, making Botan blush.

He closed the trunk still smiling, also noticing that she blushed. All of the stuff lay on the ground.

"I've got to at least carry something with my unhurt arm!" Botan said a bit exasperated with herself for not realizing this before.

Kurama raised an appraising eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asked as if daring her to say yes.

"I'm sure," Botan replied with a smile and picked up a few bags with her right arm.

Kurama shook his head and picked up some stuff.

"Ok, lets go find the spot," Yusuke said, coming around to meet them.

He had eventually let Keiko carry some things, but not a lot. Just a bag containing a tent. Hiei was carrying the other tent, some luggage, and two sleeping bags. Kuwabara was carrying a surfboard and a large box containing food. Yusuke was carrying some more luggage, the other surfboard, and two more sleeping bags. Kurama carried the last two sleeping bags, some more luggage, and another large box full of food. Botan carried the last of the luggage which was three medium bags and a beach umbrella.

They all started walking around the beach for ten minutes until Kuwabara found a spot and Keiko approved of it. Everyone else just went along although Yusuke had been hoping for a spot closer to the ocean.

"Yeah? And what happens when high tide comes in?" Keiko had asked him with a grin.

They all put down the stuff and started setting up the two tents. One was a bit bigger then the other. That one the boys would sleep in. Botan, Kurama, and Hiei were all setting up the girls tent. Well, Botan tried but she, (AN: like me) hadn't done a lot of camping in her life. Kurama, had with his Mom a few times, and Hiei can do almost anything, so he was able to set it up easily.

Botan tried to insert a poll into another for the third time. "Oh, I'm hopeless!" She said after she failed again. She went over and tried inserting the polls through the little hoops of fabric that would keep the tent up and saw movement in the corner of her eye. Her eyebrows knitted and she looked to the side. She saw, by the beach wall, (which was a bit of a distance away) the man who had been watching her earlier.

Looks like she finally noticed me here, Yuzuko thought to himself. (AN: Yes the evil dude has a name.)

Chapter Two

"Its About Time You Got Together!"

Botan shivered. She hadn't seen the guy's actual features before, but she could tell it was him. He had long deep blue hair that fell over half his face; in other words covering up his right eye and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He had silver eyes and his skin was almost deathly pale, yet he had a laid back expression on his face. He wore a dark red short- sleeved blouse and black pants. (AN: oO He isn't well suited for the beach is he?)

Botan shuddered. He had his hands behind his head and was leaning back against the wall with one foot also against it. He was SMILING at her.

Botan moved back but tripped and fell on the poll of the tent, sending her crashing backwards, onto Kurama. Kurama in turn fell backwards onto his back, Botan on top of him. Yuzuko laughed and went back to his camp, he'd watch her another time.

Botan lay there for a second and then came to her senses.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" She said gingerly getting to her feet, feeling embarrassed.

Kurama smiled at her. "I'm fine Botan. It's okay."

She sighed."Good. I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy!" Botan said and laughed a little. Kurama laughed in reply.

Suddenly there was a grunt from underneath Kurama.

"Huh?" Kurama wondered out loud and got up. There was Hiei, on the ground, looking very pissed.

"Grrr.." Hiei started.

Botan and Kurama couldn't keep it in any long! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH!" They both started laughing very hard! (AN: poor Hiei.) They laughed and helped Hiei up.

"I'm sorry, Hiei!" Kurama said, laughing.

"Baka," Hiei grunted and walked off.

Botan shook her head. "Hey, want to have a campfire?" She asked Kurama.

"Sure, lets ask the others," Kurama replied.

Four hours later. (it's like 10:00)

Botan sighed. Kurama would never love me...She thought to herself.

She looked into the fire.

"Ok, I'm going to bed. See you both in the morning!" Keiko said and smiled at Kurama and Botan. They were the only ones left, and that's how Keiko wanted it.

Botan smiled at her friend. "Well good night then Keiko, have good dreams!" She said as cheerfully as she could, trying to hide the sadness in her voice from her previous pondering. (AN: Sorry for the pun! Don't flame me -()) But, to no avail. Both Kurama and Keiko noticed it, but Keiko decided to leave it to Kurama to get her happy again.

"Hmmm. Good night Botan." Keiko said and walked into their tent.

Botan sighed and looked back into the fire. Kurama looked over at her with worry in is eyes. _Hmm._He thought.

"Are you well, Botan?" He asked.

Botan snapped out of her trance at hearing his voice. "OH, I'm fine Kurama-kun, don't worry about me!" Botan shook her head and smiled. Kurama asking that only made her doubt more that he loved her. (AN: Go figure how her train of thought works. shrugs)

Kurama was shocked and a little surprised. Of course I worry about her, he thought._ Is she sad because.._

"Botan. What is wrong?" Kurama demanded, rather then asked.

Botan looked over at him. He looked immensely worried and upset. Botan blinked. "Huh? I'm fi--" but she had gotten cut off, by Kurama hugging her.

"Botan,you can tell me what's bothering you. You say not to worry about you, but, I'm always worried about you. I want you to be happy. I..." he hesitated, "I..I love you Botan. I love you with all of my heart. You are what makes the sun rise for me. You are the only happy thought for me when I'm down or sad. I Love you. Aisheteru." Kurama finished, still hugging her.

Botan was shocked. She blinked twice. He LOVES ME?! She thought to herself.

"I love you to Kurama. Much more then I can even begin to explain. You are always there for me, and, well... I love you as well, if not more." Botan said and smiled.

Kurama's eyes widened. She loves me? SHE LOVES ME? SHE LOVES ME!! He thought.

He backed away an inch, and turned her face towards his and smiled, with Botan smiling back. He leaned in slowly, and kissed her gently. Botan kissed back, and he deepened it, turning a light feathery kiss to a passionate one.

Botan backed away. "Aisheteru so much, Kurama," she said and smiled very brightly.

Kurama smiled and moved Botan onto his lap. "Aisheteru Botan, Aisheteru." He said. Botan snuggled into Kurama's chest and wrapped her arms around his chest. Kurama in turn placed one arm around Botan's back, and hugged her with the other. Soon she had fallen asleep. Kurama noticed and lifted her up in two arms and carried her into her tent, smiling.

He set her down ontop of her sleeping bag and smiled. She is so beautiful...he thought to himself. Once he had set her down Botan whimpered from the missing warmth. Kurama smiled and lay down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He would have to wake up early in the morning so Keiko doesn't get the wrong impression, but oh, well. Botan immediately snuggled back into him.

4:00, AM

Botan woke up, from a really good dream. (she still has her eyes closed). She smiled and snuggled back into her warm, rose-scented pillow which was currently holding her close. Botan jolted back awake, (still has her eyes closed.) WAIT! When are pillows so warm? She didn't have any rose-scented pillows! And since when do pillows hold you close? She thought to herself. She opened her eyes wearily and saw Kurama's sleeping form, holding her tightly. She smiled and reached over and got a blanket and covered them both up. She smiled to herself and fell back asleep.

4:30, AM

Kurama woke up and yawned. He sat up a bit and looked down as something fell off of him. A blanket? He thought to himself. I don't remember covering up...oh. Botan. He smiled and kissed Botan on the forehead. She's so perfect.Kurama thought to himself and covered her up.

He then walked over to his own tent and got dressed. Hiei wasn't in there, he wakes up at 3 to go train. Kurama got dressed and walked outside.

5:00, AM

Botan yawned. She stretched and yawned again. She finally opened her eyes. Mmm.. where's Kurama? Oh well, he must be awake. Botan got up and brushed her hair leaving it down, (OO that's a first) so that it reached her waist and changed into black pants and a dark red spaghetti-strap. She stretched again and silently got her toothbrush and toothpaste and snuck out of the and went to brush her teeth.

When she came back she silently entered the tent and put her stuff away. She got out and walked in-between the two tents where Kurama was, putting together breakfast croissants.

He looked over and smiled. "Good morning, Botan. Did you sleep well?" He asked with a smile.

Botan walked over, sat next to him, and started making hot chocolate for everyone. "Very well, and my new pillow was very comfortable." She replied, smiling.

Kurama looked a bit confused. "New pillow?" He asked. Botan nodded.

"My new pillow; it's able to hug me, kiss me, and hold me. I must say I'm very attached to it." She replied grinning broadly.

He smiled even more broadly, if that was possible, and replied, "I love my new pillow. It's very warm and it's named Botan." She smiled and winked.

Kurama smiled again as he noticed her hair. "You are very beautiful, especially this morning. I see you left your hair down," he said to her, still smiling.

Botan, still smiling nodded. "I thought a change in my hair might be nice for today, and thank you. You look very handsome and happy this morning."

Kurama smiled. "Thanks, and that's because I finally know for sure that my love, loves me," He whispered.

Botan looked at him, "I've loved you for a very long time now," She whispered back.

Kurama smiled and kissed her briefly before adding,"And, I, you."

Botan smiled and started adding marshmallows to the hot chocolate. Mmm... I'm so happy. Kurama loves me, and I love him. The world is now officially-, but was interrupted from her thought by that weird feeling again. She looked towards the beach wall and saw Yuzuko watching her again. (AN: BTW, if you're having trouble imagining Yuzuko, imagine Legato [from Trigun with a ponytail).

She blinked and moved closer to Kurama and stared straight back at Yuzuko. Now's not the time for me to have a Stalker...Botan thought in her head. Kurama, noticed four things and looked at her. One, she stopped stirring; Two, she was oddly silent; Three, she moved closer to him (which he didn't mind), and four, she was staring at something near the beach wall. She was also clenching his hand tightly. He looked at what she was staring at.

His eyes widened It's Yuzuko. Stalking...Botan? He decided to cover it up that he knew Yuzuko, or at least for a while.

That's right Kurama. You know who I am. Yuzuko thought to himself and chuckled. But even if you love her, I'm gonna get her in the end, not you, so you better be careful. He also thought.

Kurama looked over at Botan again. "Are you ok Botan, what's wrong?" He asked putting an arm around her slim waist. Botan looked at Kurama. "Um, I think the guy followed me to the beach and I think this guy may be stalking me. She said, a bit timidly.

"Hmm..." Kurama's eyes narrowed as he glared at Yuzuko. You don't want to get on my bad side, Yuzuko. What the hell are you doing here? Kurama telepathically said to Yuzuko.

Now that's the Kurama I'm used to seeing. It's been a while, hasn't it? Twenty years, I'm guessing. And what does it look like I'm doing? I'm stalking your soon-to-be-mine girlfriend. Yuzuko replied, smirking.

I'm warning you Yuzuko. Don't you dare even come within 20 feet of her. If you TOUCH a single hair on her head, you'll find me just as cold and violent as I was before that incident 17 years ago happened.

"Kurama?" Botan said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, Opps, sorry Botan. I got spaced out thinking of you and me on a cruise together. Hey, that sounds fun, want to go on one together sometime?" He asked. Even though he did just make it up, it did sound like a good idea to him.

Botan grinned and looked up at him. For the moment she totally forgot she was being stalked and giggled. "Ok, maybe during the summer," She replied, and kissed him before she continued adding whipped cream to the hot chocolates.

Kurama had just about finished with the croissants but took advantage of this time to "talk" to Yuzuko.

Aw, isn't that cute. You two will go on a cruise together. He paused for effect. I don't think so. I find it hard to believe that's you, Yoko. The humans have made you soft.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. I am Suichi Minamono and Yoko Kurama. Two, in one. I am both those people, and you think I have gone soft? You are very much mistaken. Yoko lies right beneath my skin, ready to kill if need be. Now leave, and stay away from Botan. He's stalking Botan. I'm going to have to be really careful.

He turned back to his work and finished the croissants. Botan finished the hot chocolate, (finally adding to her 'masterpieces' chocolate sprinkles). Just a second later, everyone started coming out of the tents. Botan handed out the hot chocolate and Kurama handed out the croissants. Once everyone had one of each, they started eating in silence. Botan took a bite out of the croissant. Her eyes widened and she swallowed. Kurama took a sip of Hot chocolate and his eyes widened as well.

"Botan, this is good!" He said.

At the same time though, Botan had said "Kurama, these are good!"

They laughed and Kurama put his left arm protectively around Botan's shoulders. Everyone noticed this, but Botan and Kurama didn't care if they did. Yusuke was about to make a remark when Keiko whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Yusuke said.

"Don't, or you're getting it." Keiko said with an eyebrow raised.

Yusuke just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

When they all finished eating they were sitting around the table once again.

"What are we doing today?" Kuwabara asked them all.

"Well, whatever we're doing, we have all Saturday to do it." Hiei replied.

"Hmm...we could take a walk, There's a really pretty cliff up ahead. It would take about half an hour to and hour to get to it then we can climb it and see the lighthouse and bazaar that's on the top of it," Keiko said smiling.

Hiei smiled. (AN: OO) "Well it looks like you have the day planed out for us," Hiei said, still smliing. (AN: Well, it's a bit much to say that he's smiling. Just a slight upturn of the lips makes more sense.)

"So it is a plan?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you said there's a bazaar on top of the cliff, didn't you Keiko?" Yusuke added, looking horrorstruck.

"Yep." She replied.

"That means, shopping." Yusuke also added.

"Yep." Keiko said, looking very pleased with herself.

"Then we aren't going to the bazaar. We're just going to climb the stupid cliff, see the lighthouse, and come back." Yusuke said, being stubborn.

"Oh no you don't, we're going shopping." Botan said, arms folded against her chest and eyebrow raised.

"NO we aren't!" Yusuke replied.

"Oh come on Yurimeshie, it's just a bit of shopping." Kuwabara even said.

Botan raised her eyebrows and smiled. Someone was acting kindly.

Keiko smiled. "See, even Kuwabara agrees. And plus, we can find you some new clothes and stuff." Yusuke grimaced. "Ok, now I want to go even less.

Kurama spoke up, "Come on Yusuke, even I'll get a few shirts, or, something." he broke off and shrugged.

Botan looked over and caught his eyes.

She smiled and spoke. "Come one Yusuke, it'll be fun, you'll see!"

Yusuke looked annoyed.

"I'll help you train for a few extra hours Yusuke, and I'll teach you a few of my tricks." Kurama said smiling.

Yusuke paused for a second. "Fine. Let's go." He said looking defeated.

"YAY!" Keiko exclaimed and went into her tent and started packing.

Botan kissed Kurama on the cheek before whispering "Thank-you" and running off into the tent to pack her own backpack.

Kurama smiled after her and then suddenly looked around. Yusuke, Kuwabara and even Hiei were all smiling evilly and snickering. Kurama rolled his eyes. "Come on you three, grow up."

Yusuke, smiling still, though less evilly, spoke. "So you both have finally noticed you both like each other?" He choose the words a bit carefully.

Kurama's eyebrows knitted and he frowned. "What do you mean? How long have you known that I love her? How long have you known she's loves me?"

Yusuke's eyebrows rose. "It's been obvious since the beginning of the Dark Tournament. The way you both act towards each other and avoided talking a few times and stuff."

Kurama's eyebrows once again rose. He didn't even notice at all.

Chapter Three

"Your Kurama's WHAT!!"

He didn't even notice at all. He just had hoped that she loved him. "Oh, I see. Well, um, interesting. I did not know it was that apparent but ok." He shrugged. Hiei spoke this time. "So when did you get together?" He asked smirking evilly. Kurama raised his eyebrows at him. "Last night, why?" "Because you sat together reading on the beach, you treated her wounds, you rode together in the same car, you put the tent up together, you were staring at her when she was in her bikini, need I say more?" He replied. Kurama felt himself, blushing. Which, he hadn't done in a long time. He noticed those things? Well, Hiei was always one to notice things. He smiled. Suddenly Botan and Keiko came back out from the tents. "Well, we've got our things and some money, so let's go!" Botan said smiling. "Ok, Keiko, you and Botan lead the way," Kurama said since they were the only ones who apparently knew where it was. Keiko and Botan started walking and the rest followed. Kurama walked up to Botan and put his arm around her waist. She put her arm around his back and continued walking with a smile.

After about forty-five minutes they finally reached the cliff. "So, let me get this straight, we're gonna walk up that thing?" Kuwabara asked. Botan raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh come on, don't you know how to climb? Where's your sense of adventure?" "What? Of course I know how to climb!" Kuwabara replied. With that he started zooming up the cliff. Kurama laughed, "I think we should follow as well then." And with that everyone started climbing. Botan, to everyone's surprise, climbed the fastest. She was soon past Kuwabara, who had a head start. She had soon managed to climb the fifty foot pile of rocks also known as a cliff in much less time then everyone else. She had sat at the top for about five whole minutes before everyone else had gotten even close. After her came Kurama. Everyone else was about fifteen feet down still. When he pulled himself over the top with a little help from Botan he smiled and kissed her. "Wow Botan, you climb fast! I never knew you were such a good climber." He said. Botan smiled at the compliment. "Well, as a little girl I used to absolutely adore climbing trees and rocks. I even climbed two mountains!" She replied. Kurama smiled. "You are so unique, beautiful, clever, smart, stunning, and perfect." He replied and kissed her again. Botan inwardly smiled at the shower of compliments. She knew he meant each one of them as well, she knew. Keiko finally climbed up but when she saw Botan and Kurama kissing, she as quietly as she could swung her foot over the rock again and started climbing back down again. Unfortunately for her both Botan and Kurama both sensed this and broke the kiss.

"What are you doing Keiko?" Botan asked, looking puzzled, but that was a poker face because she was really amused. She knew what she was doing. You just saw me kissing him, why are you so worried I would actually stop just because you see? Botan asked in her mind. Was she really going to climb back down and wait just so we have a romantic moment? Kurama thought, deeply amused. "Um, nothing, I just thought I dropped something. "So you were going to climb all the way back down, fifty feet to get it?" Kurama said amusingly. Botan looked over at him in mock surprise. Kurama sensed this and smiled. Don't worry Botan, I won't say anything that mean, I was joking. Botan's eyes widened while Keiko was still searching for an answer. You're a Telepath? He smiled. Uh huh. But I can't always make this connection. Don't tell anyone about it please. Botan smiled. Of course. Keiko finally replied, but before she could even get as much of a word out, Kurama stopped her. "I was only joking, forget it." He said looking highly amused. "We don't care if you saw us kissing." He also added. Keiko blushed.

"Um, ok." She said. Finally Hiei and Yusuke got to the top. "Where's Kuwabara?" Keiko asked. "He's still about twenty feet down. It takes him a whole minute for his brain to register that it'd be wise to move. I'll get him," Hiei replied. He jumped down, grabbed Kuwabara, and jumped back up. (AN: You may be wondering why he didn't just do that in the first place. He decided to play normal incase any humans were watching them. Also, there was a stairway up to the bazaar, but Keiko and Botan both love climbing, at least in this fiction! Heheh.) "Hey shorty! Why'd you do that?" Kuwabara angrily threw at Hiei. Hiei just rolled his eyes and said, "Because you're taking five minutes to move one foot." He replied coldly. "Hey!" was all Kuwabara managed to shoot back. Botan shook her head. "Well, Kuwabara, if you get embarrassed by him saying that then maybe you should stop acting like that." Yusuke replied.

"Egh!" Kuwabara looked highly embarrassed. maybe it's time I stepped in or he might die of embarrassment. Botan thought. "Well, Yusuke, I noticed you were one of he last ones yourself. Any comments on the fact that you were beaten by two girls? One being your girlfriend and the other the grim reaper. So, what's your opinion slow poke?" Botan retorted, amusedly. "Hey! Fine, lets get walking." Yusuke replied after glaring at Botan. Botan started walking after him. Kuwabara caught up with her and pulled her to the side. "Um, thanks Botan, you kinda got me out of that." He said. She smiled back. "No problem. C'mon or he'll get there before us." She started walking again. Botan was soon a foot or two behind Yusuke and Kuwabara was lagging behind with Keiko. She felt an arm slid around her waist and grasp her hand. Botan to the rescue. She looked up and saw Kurama smiling. Well, I'm not about to let anyone get embarrassed on this trip especially because we all planned to have fun and that just wouldn't be fair. Plus, he didn't deserve that. Botan said, telepathically. Kurama kissed her for a few seconds and pulled away. You're so kind. That's why I love you. Botan smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. You know how much I love you? Kurama shook his head. No. How much? Botan smiled. "If you counted all the stars in the night sky and multiplied them by one-million, that still wouldn't be nearly enough." Kurama smiled and looked down at her. Same goes for you, only a lot more. Botan smiled up at him.

about thirty minutes later "Ok! We're here!" Keiko exclaimed as hey reached the light house. Almost immediately everyone ran in a different direction, leaving Kurama and Botan standing still, both with one-eyebrow raised and sweatdropped. "I didn't know they were this excited." Botan said, trying not to laugh. "I agree." Was all Kurama managed to get out. "Well, lets go to the tower, I have heard it's quite beautiful up there from Keiko." Kurama replied. Botan started walking with him and got halfway until-she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide and hair standing on the back of her neck. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Clearly very worried. Botan frowned. (AN: She frowned? Has the world yet again ended without my knowledge?) "I don't know but I sense someone watching me." She whispered to Kurama. She turned around and gasped. There, standing five feet away from her was Yuzuko.

Kurama growled (AN: Hehe) and placed Botan in back of him. "Yuzuko, what the hell are you doing here?" Kurama asked. Botan's eyes were wide and three things; One, she had never heard Kurama's voice so cold. Two, He knew this "Yuzuko" guy, and three, Yuzuko was holding something that looked an extraordinary deal like the Idunn box that had made Kurama go back to Yoko. "Kurama, be careful, he's holding something that looks like the Idunn box." "It's ok, even if I do turn back to Yoko, I'll still love you and will NOT hurt you." Kurama replied. "Oh, I'm not worried about that." Botan said. "Just, be careful." And then, she remembered something. "How do you know this guy, Yuzuko, or whatever?" She asked. Yuzuko grinned. "I'm his old apprentice." He said slyly.

Chapter Four

"Despise and Demise"

"He was my apprentice when I was Yoko, and a thief. I had gotten bored and wanted to train someone as my apprentice and Yuzuko came and asked. Unfortunately, Yuzuko was the one who betrayed me in he end, by going off and alerting them that I was after the King's Treasure." (AN: Sorry yet again for not knowing the correct name.) Botan's eyes widened. "But, it actually was fortunate, for if he didn't then I wouldn't have become Suichi Minamono and I wouldn't have ever met the one person I love most in this world, you, Botan." He said and smiled. Yuzuko frowned, obviously jealous. "Enough chat. I've put a spell so this will only affect you; Yoko, you will fight me again!" Yuzuko cried and opened the box. It hit Kurama full on and Botan watched in wide eyed terror as he began to get smaller and smaller and smaller until he was a baby, and then, standing right infront of her was the cold, strong, and unhappy Yoko Kurama. Botan's eyes widened and she started to crawl backwards. She was obviously only five feet or so away from him. He turned towards her. "Like I told you before," he said in a very Un-Kurama voice, "I will not hurt you, I still love you, and never will I let him get within even ten feet of you." He said and turned back to Yuzuko.

Yuzuko smirked, "I'm gonna kill you, and when your dead I'm gonna take your girlfriend for my own and claim her." He said, as Botan blanched and felt sick. Yoko growled. "You always were a brainless idiot." He snarled. "Don't you dare touch one hair on her head. If you do I can assure you a very, very slow and painful death, and when your dead I'll take out your guts and stuff them in your mouth, to silence you for eternity for even suggesting you would take Botan for your own." Botan smiled, even though she felt sick at the fact of stuffing his guts in his own mouth. Yep. He loves me. That's still Kurama. Yuzuko raised an eyebrow. Then blew a kiss towards Botan and started running towards Yoko at full speed, swinging a huge ax. Yoko just stood there.

At the last minute, he moved out of the way and pulled out his Rose Whip. "Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!" Yoko shouted and hit Yuzuko. But in a second Yuzuko was up again and smiling. "Now, seriously, Yoko, is that the best you can do? You really have grown soft." He said and charged at Yoko. Suddenly he cried, "Ax counter sword of earth!" And swung the ax head into the ground like he was scooping something. Suddenly the ax turned into a sword and Yuzuko started running at Yoko again. It sliced through his gut and came out the other side. Botan screamed. Yoko just raised an eyebrow. "Now is that the best YOU can do?" He asked and pulled the sword out of his stomach. It started to almost instantly heal, although there was still quite a large cut, Botan could tell that he was not seriously injured. Yuzuko growled and charged at Yoko again. Yoko pulled out a rose and threw it HIGH into the air. "Rose rain grenade!" Yoko shouted, then flung some powder at Yuzuko. Yuzuko raised an eyebrow, laughed, then tried to move but couldn't.

Yoko ran, grabbed the box, and as he did it started raining full sized roses. Yoko ran over, grabbed Botan, and moved twenty feet away. "What the- AHHH!" was all she heard Yuzuko say before Yoko flattened Botan to the pavement and covered her with his own body. Botan heard an explosion three seconds after the roses stopped falling and winced. She felt a wave of heat fall over her body and wondered if Yoko was all right. After a couple of minutes Yoko got off of Botan and sat down. She got up and sat down next to him. When she did she gasped. There were burns all along Yoko's back. "They will heal, but not all the way. At least in this form they will quickly, but the burns will still be there. I still have a large cut in my stomach also. Hold on." He said and took the box out from behind him. He suddenly smashed it and in a few seconds, where Yoko was, Kurama was. "But enough from me, are you all right?" Kurama asked worriedly. Botan stared at him for a minute before flinging her arms around him and embraced him, being wary of his burns. It's ok Botan, he's gone now. Kurama, um, said telepathically. I'm just so happy your ok. Stupid, always worrying about everyone else besides yourself, I wouldn't have been able to live if you had died. She replied. Kurama smiled. Don't worry, I won't ever leave you...he said. "Thankfully I have a first aid kit in my backpack. She said smiling. She pulled it out. "Now lay over my lap so I can treat your burns." Kurama smiled and did so. Botan squeezed some skin healing potion Yukina had given her into her hands and tenderly rubbed Kurama's back.

"Mmm...that feels good. Did you get that from Yukina?" Kurama asked. "Yeah, and I thankfully brought it along." Botan replied. After a couple of minutes all the potion had disappeared from her hands and Kurama's back looked perfect. Except for a scar where the sword had come out. "Ok, now turn over. I'm gonna treat the huge cut in your stomach." Botan said. Kurama didn't say anything. She looked at his face. She then tried to hold in a laugh. He's asleep. aww...he's so cute like that though! She thought. She tenderly turned him over so that he was on his back. She pulled out some antiseptic with a grim smile. Sorry love, this is gonna probably sting, and wake you up. She took out a cotton swab and poured the clear liquid onto it. She gently started to clean his cut. Kurama grunted in pain and woke up. "Sorry dear, I need to make sure you don't get an infection." She tenderly said. Kurama smiled at Botan, although she could she pain etched into it. After she finished cleaning it out she squeezed some more skin healer into her hand and applied it to Kurama's stomach. After it had all disappeared, she helped Kurama up and sat him down beside her. Kurama sighed and leaned his had on her chest. Botan hugged him and closed her eyes. She stroked his cheek and breathed in his scent of roses. That was a little hard on both of them, the whole affair with Yuzuko. After a while Kurama stood up and helped Botan up as well. "Come on, lets go and relax." Kurama said. Botan smiled. "Ok." They went up to the lighthouse tower with Botan leaning on Kurama's shoulder. "Hmmm...it's so pretty up here." Botan said as she looked out the tower. She felt a strange feeling like someone was watching her again but it couldn't be..could it? Nah. "I'm going to go down to the gardens and look at the plants, ok Kurama?" "Sure Botan, I'll be there in a minute, I just want to read this," he said pointing to plaque with writing on it about the way the tower was built to look like something. Botan nodded and went downstairs and into the gardens. Mmm...it's so beautiful here. I'm glad we decided to go. She bent down and sniffed a flower. As she did she felt something hit the side of her neck. "Ow, was that a bee?" she mused out load. She felt the side of her neck and picked whatever it was out. She looked at it and her eyes widened. It was a dart made out of a... A rose? She narrowed her eyes. "What the-" but was unable to finish the rest of the sentence for at that moment she dropped down unconscious. Yuzuko stepped out of the shadows smiling. "Sleep well my princess." He said, picking up Botan and holding her bridal style.

Kurama jumped. He sensed something. "BOTAN" Came rushing to his mind like a waterfall into the lake. He sprinted down the lighthouse and ran into the garden. His eyes, wide in fear and shock scanned the area. Oh don't worry, she's fine, came the voice of Yuzuko. Well, at least she is for now, he continued. "YUZUKO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Kurama shouted at the silence. Heh, meet me at the cave in the cliff a bit away from the bazaar. If, that is, you want to see your girlfriend before I claim her for my own. Yuzuko said in a taunting voice. (AN: For all you fellow girls, sorry I had to make the perverted villain hot ; Heheh...) Kurama growled and started sprinting EXTREMELY fast towards the cave. Dammit Yuzuko, you better not have done anything to hurt her or else I'll kill you exactly as I told you I would. No...I'll do MUCH worse, I'll make you regret ever coming to me and asking to be my apprentice. He thought while running.

Meanwhile "Ugh, where am I?" Botan asked to no one in particular as she woke up. She saw cave walls and, and, not a lot else, to be quite sincere. She suddenly felt very cold. She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around and gasped. Yuzuko was standing a little ways away. Ok, remain calm and cool. Don't let him know I'm awake. Botan thought to herself. Yuzuko looked over at her. So much for that plan, Botan thought as she sunk down and started trembling. To be quite honest, she was deathly afraid, she knew he could kill her, or worse. "Heh, don't worry, I won't do anything. Yet." Botan backed up until she hit the cave wall. "What does that supposed to mean?" You jerk. Botan added in her head. "It means I'm waiting for Kurama to come before I claim you. I want to see his face contort in anger and fear." Yuzuko replied lustfully. Botan blanched. "You are sick." She spat. "Whatever." He said as if she had just said the sky was blue. He suddenly turned around and faced Botan. He started walking over towards her. Botan's eyes widened in fear. "You might want to close your eyes." He said. "What fo--" She was cut off as she sank to the floor. "For this," Yuzuko said as he pulled out the rose dart he threw at her. Heh, Kurama, you better hurry. She's so annoying I might just kill her.

Meanwhile again Kurama sensed Botan's energy weakening and quickened his pace. By now he must have been going fifty miles-per-hour! DAMMIT YUZUKO! She had better be alive, and I swear if you did anything to her I WILL pull out your innards and make you eat them. Kurama thought as he ran. Finally he got to the cave and dashed inside. He saw Yuzuko waiting in there and Botan lying in a corner. His eyes widened as he saw the site. He rushed over and held her in his arms, checking for a pulse. Before he has time to question Yuzuko though, he got his answer. "She's unconscious, in other words, not dead. I pricked her with the Rose dart. The first weapon you ever taught me. How does it feel? Having your own weapons used on your girlfriend?" At this Kurama narrowed his eyes and growled. "You need not worry for her. I would worry more about myself if I were you." Yuzuko said smugly. Kurama's eyes flashed with hate. "I am about to make you wish you had NEVER met me, Yuzuko," he said coldly. "Oh really?" Yuzuko retorted. "You aren't in much of a position to do something about it.

Kurama narrowed his eyes again. "You would be wise to guess again." He countered. Now that's our Kurama. (AN: Today he's wearing black pants, a black tee, and a leather jacket. (It was sixty degrees) Botan's wearing blue jeans, and a black spaghetti strap with a crimson over shirt. She also has a sweater in her backpack. Just in case you're wondering.) He lay Botan softly on the floor and took off his jacket. He placed it around Botan and got back up. "So are ya ready to fight?" Yuzuko asked, his face finally contorted with annoyance. "Yes, lets go." Kurama said slowly, each word spoken heavily. "Rose Whip!" He shouted and the air was filled with rose petals. "Ha! Like that little whip of yours is gonna work again?" Yuzuko retorted as he pulled out his ax. Over in the corner Botan woke up unnoticed by the two, who were fighting. She felt warm. She looked down and saw Kurama's jacket on her and her heart melted. Funny how small things make one so very happy, no? She picked it up and put it on. She looked at the fight. Kurama had been lashing the whip out and Yuzuko countered it with his ax.

On and on it went, exactly like this. No one will win unless one of them passes out from fatigue, and that could take a while. Hmm, I wonder... She then used her energy and summoned her oar. Hmm... If he doesn't notice me, the I should be able to get a clear shot at knocking him out. Then we could actually do something about him. Kurama, out of the corner of his eye, looked at Botan. She's awake, good... She looks good in that jacket...No, have to stay focused. He continued lashing out, focusing his energy. Botan, are you ok? He asked telepathically. I'm fine, how are you doing? She replied. I'm fine for the time being. He answered. Kurama, I need you to distract him, I'm going to try to knock him out with my oar, ok? She asked. Ok, be careful. Kurama asked. He put an emphasis on the last two words. I will. Botan asked. Suddenly, Yuzuko threw his ax at Kurama. It was so unexpected that it hit him full on.

It hit him, then smashed him into the wall. A very unconscious Kurama slid down. Botan's mind gasped! Screw, that, her mind was angry. More angry then she had ever been ever! She charged at Yuzuko and brought the oar down over his head before he even noticed she was awake. She heard a crack, and he fell down to the floor. Botan stood there for a few seconds then rushed over to her backpack she had been carrying. She took out some rope and wrapped it around Yuzuko quite a few times, AFTER she had checked him making sure he had no weapons what so ever hiding in his clothes or anything. She then tied his feet and hands together as well. Then, after she had done that VERY quickly, rushed over to Kurama, very, very extremely worried. She looked at him. Thank God that the ax's blade hadn't hit him or else he'd be, well, yeah. She undid his shirt (AN: not for that reason you hentai) and looked over his chest. She winced. There was a very big and ugly bruise, but there was no internal bleeding or broken ribs. She took off his jacket, set it aside, and took off her over shirt and started tearing it into one long strip.

She then took it and started wrapping it around Kurama's chest and middle. She didn't want him getting more bruised. That would cause internal damage. He was unconscious, and had the wind knocked out of him. She could tell from his ragged breathing. She looked at his head. It seemed to be fine, there was a bit of a lump, but nothing other then that. His hands, though, were very bloodied up. She took out the first aid kit and poured antiseptic over his hands and cleaned them. She took off her shirt and replaced it with her sweatshirt. She tore her shirt in two and made two long strips out of them as well. She wrapped his hands in the strips. Stupid first aid kit! It doesn't come with any more ace- bandage or wrappings. Oh well, the shirt is replaceable, and you, my love, are not. She thought, smiling. When she was finished wrapping up his hands, she put his shirt and jacket back onto him. She then took some potion out of her first aid kit and walked over to Yuzuko. The potion made you very extremely dozy and made you fall asleep for 24 hours. It was meant for incase someone was suffering severe pain and had to get healed, but the healing hurt. Well, have good dreams. Botan thought as she trickled the entire bottle down Yuzuko's throat. She set Yuzuko a bit away from her and pulled Kurama towards her. She lay his head in her lap and leaned against the cave wall. She was to exhausted to do anything about them all. I'll just take a little nap and figure out what to do yawn when I wake up. She thought, and dozed off.

About one hour later Kurama stirred. So comfortable...WAIT! Yuzuko! What happened? I remember getting slammed then thrown against a wall, then everything went black. He opened his eyes. He was looking up at the cave ceiling. "Hm?" He felt arms gently holding him and breath coming in and out of something. Or someone... He thought. He looked up and saw Botan leaning against the cave wall sleeping. He looked to his right and saw a very tied-up, very unconscious, and very sleeping Yuzuko. His eyes widened as he fit in the pieces. Botan must have succeded in knocking him out with her oar, and she must have also given him a sleeping potion. He thought. (AN: He's good, he's really good.) He smiled. Botan was more valuable then all the treasure in the world. In both of his lives. He suddenly stopped smiling, feeling something different. He looked as his hands and his eyes widdened. Botan's shirt was made into bandages. That was her favorite shirt. Kurama thought. He suddenly lifted up his shirt and saw her crimson over shirt made into bandages. Botan-chan, He closed his eyes. He sat up, placed her in his lap, and held her in his arms. He felt her slightly stir. He looked into her eyes and saw their Pink color as she woke up. "Hello Kurama-chan," she said as he held her even tighter. She leaned her face into his chest untill she felt him gently cup her chin and turn her face to look into his. They got lost in each other's eyes for a while, untill Kurama started to close the space in between their lips. When he reached her lips, Botan parted her lips. He explored the sweetness of her mouth as she put her arms around his neck. He was already embracing her, so, yeah. After a couple of minutes, Kurama pulled back. Kurama looked at Botan seriously. "Botan, I want you to know, you are more valuable then any thing else in this world, or any other to me, more precious then anything else as well, including life. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live. It would be like living without oxygen. That's how much I love you, and that's how essential you are to me." He said. Botan's eyes were wide with shock. "Oh Kurama!" She said and gave him an even tighter embrace. "You mean everything an so much more, if I were to say how much I love you, I would run out of time. My life isn't long enought to say how much you are to me. You are my eternity, my soul, and my purpose for living." She said. His eyes also widened at this. They kissed again. Botan smiled in the kiss and pulled back after a while. "By the way, what are we going to do about Yuzuko." She asked, still on Kurama's lap. "Well, it wouldn't be wise to leave him here, obviously. We could bring him back with us to the campsite. Then after that we could find him a job where he would be under constant surveillance." Botan thought for a minute. "Hmm... well that would be a bit, tactical." "How about we just lock him up in the spirit world?

"Bye Bye Yuzuko, You Idiot"

I'm sure Koenma will be able to do something about him." She said smiling. "That's a good idea; it makes more sense." He said grinning. "You're idea's usually are good." He added as an afterthought. Botan smiled and shock her head. "Yours are good as well; I'm just pointing out easier ways." She said. Kurama smiled. "Thanks." "Ok, now are you going to deliver him on your oar?" Botan smiled and nodded. "Would you like to come too?" She asked, grinning. "Would your oar be able to hold all of us?" Botan smiled and nodded. "Uh huh, it can turn larger if I want it to, and it can carry up to about ten hundred pounds." She said smiling. Then adding as an after thought, "And no, I do not weigh half that, or a quarter that." Kurama laughed. "I know that, You barely weigh anything!" Botan smiled and summoned her oar. It popped up in front of her, but was a bit longer then it usually was. She picked up Yuzuko and put him in front of her. "Hop on!" She said cheerfully. Kurama got on and almost fell off. Botan laughed. "You can hold on to me." She said winking and grinning. "It took me a while to get a hang of this thing the first time I became a Ferry Girl." Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ok, here we go!" Botan exclaimed and took off.

Meanwhile Keiko frowned, worriedly. "Where is Botan and Kurama?" She asked Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara for the eighth time. Yusuke rolled his eyes, "I told you Keiko, for the tenth time, I don't know." Keiko's eyes widened. "Not the tenth time, only the eighth." She said frowning. Yusuke sweat dropped and did a fake Anime fall. (Hehehe) Hiei and Kuwabara came around the lighthouse with Hiei looking especially worried for a change. "Baka Kurama, chikuso!" He mumbled to himself. Unfortunately for him Kuwabara noticed this and started laughing annoyingly. "What's wrong with you baka? Kuwabara smiled and continued laughing.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that you said you don't give a care about ningens like us but Kurama is a ningen too." He said. Hiei glared at him and took out his Katana. He pointed it at Kuwabara's neck and growled. "Ahh!!! Attack of the shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke burst out laughing as Keiko shrieked. "Hiei! Put down your Katana, please?" She asked sweetly. Hiei sneered and put his Katana back away. Yusuke was still laughing with tears in his eyes now. "Hn. You aren't worth my time. Anyway, we have to find Kurama." Then receiving a look of pure death that frightened even his self, added, "And Botan." Keiko smiled and quickly lost it to slap Yusuke who was still on the ground. Meanwhile In the air Botan smiled widely. She loved the feeling when the wind rushed through her hair and brushed against her face. She breathed in deeply. She loved to go flying on her oar but didn't have a lot f time to recently. She giggled, one of those reasons was a very good one though, and it was right behind her clutching on to her waist in fear. "I can see you really like flying on your oar." Kurama said bemused. Botan giggled again. "And I can see you are very afraid still that you might fall off." She replied still smiling very broadly. Kurama smiled. "

I'm just not that used to flying on an oar one-hundred or more feet up." He said. Botan raised her eyebrows. "You need to relax. Just trust in me. And the oar." She added as an afterthought. Kurama smiled. "I trust you." He said without one trace of regret. Botan smiled at this. "Well, then trust the oar." She said with a laugh. "Ok. I will try." Kurama said sarcastically. "It is a bit hard to trust in a non-living thing though." Kurama said. Botan raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Soon they were flying over the river sticks. "Botan breathed in deeply and smiled. Kurama looked around at her and smiled. She looked as if she had missed being here a lot. She was smiling so happily it made his heart melt in two. I wonder if I make her even close to that happy... He quickly brushed the selfish thought away as they started to land.

Kurama smiled when Botan jumped off the oar and started dancing around. "Yep, you missed it." He said as if pointing out the obvious. Botan smiled. "Yeah I did. Am I that obvious?" She asked and pouted. Kurama couldn't take her looking so cute with her lip hanging out anymore and kissed her. Botan was surprised by the kiss but welcomed it and kissed him back. For a while they got lost in each other totally forgetting Yuzuko until Botan remembered why they were here and stopped kissing Kurama. She smiled and hugged him. Both of them did not want to stop kissing and that was apparent on Kurama's face. "Sorry Kurama-chan but I have to take Yuzuko into Koenma before he wakes up. I dunno how long I was asleep for in the cave. Kurama nodded and smiled. He embraced her again for a while then let go and went to pick up Yuzuko. He did and walked up to the gates of the Spirit World.

Ok so the gate of judgment. Same thing, except gates of Spirit World sounds so cool. Doesn't it? Anyway, Botan spoke into the doors and they opened. When they finally got to where Koenma was Botan smiled and spoke. "Koenma sir, can I leave Yuzuko with you? I do not know what else to do." She said. Koenma smiled and shook his head. "Ogre! Get in her now!" Koenma barked. "What is it Koenma sir?" Asked George, the blue ogre. "Take this demon to the kitchens and get him some dishes to wash." Koenma barked. "But Koenma sir, he's not awake!" George pointed out. "I know THAT!" Koenma barked back. "Do that when he wakes up!" George replied with, "Where do I put him in the meantime Koenma sir?" He asked. "Don't ask me! Just somewhere!" Koenma yelled. He popped into his Teenager form. "I do not have time for this, there's a meeting with the board and they are already yelling at me asking what to do for the rebellious poor losers of the Dark Tournament that are destroying towns." He spoke to George. "Yes Koenma sir!" George said and dragged Yuzuko off to who knows where.

AN: Yeah, I mentioned before that I wrote this when I was 12, right? Hehe, if you decide to review please don't comment on the skill level, trust me when I say I'm quite a better writer now. Anyway, U hope you enjoyed it ! And as always minna-san, ja till nex time!

-Meiko M.


End file.
